vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
IA/VT Colorful
'IA Visual Tracks -COLORFUL-' (also known as "IA/VT -COLORFUL-") is a game being produced for the PS Vita by MARVELOUS Inc. It stars IA in her first video game role. The game was initially due for its Japanese release on July 31, 2014, but later was announced to be delayed until June 25, 2015. About IA/VT -COLORFUL- is described as a "sound catching" rhythm action game that incorporates the use of both the analog stick and the face buttons. Players will have to move the on-screen cursor along the perimeter of a larger on-screen circle, as well as press the face buttons in time as they align with the cursor itself, simulating the "catching" of the music.First look at IA/VT Colorful It features 60 songs, and will also support downloadable content once available.IA/VT Colorful – A vocaloid game from Kenichiro Takaki As of January 2014, the game was mentioned to be about 40% complete. On March 13, 2014, a number of gameplay modes were announced via Famitsu's online news and magazine articles: "Step-Up" (challenge mode), "Network Mode" (for posting videos and checking rank), "My List Play," "Free Play," and "Recommended Play." A limited edition version was also announced to be available for pre-order, set at 9,240 yen (compared to the regular retail version's 4,800 yen). This special box set is said to include a variety of items, such as a game pouch, a PS Vita skin, decorative stickers, strap, cleaning cloth, charm strap, and a card case. 『IA/VT -COLORFUL-（イア ビジュアルトラックス カラフル）』音をキャッチしてリズムと色を解放するIA/VT Colorful, Marvelous AQL’s Vita Rhythm Game, Will Hit Japan This July A promotional debut trailer for gameplay was released on March 28, 2014.PS Vita『IA/VT -COLORFUL-』プロモーション映像第1弾 PS Vita『IA/VT -COLORFUL-』プロモーション映像第1弾 (Official YouTube Upload) On April 21, Marvelous AQL also announced via the game's official site and Twitter account that more information and a playable demo will be available at the third Niconico Choukaigi conference on the weekend of April 26-27, 2014.https://twitter.com/IA_VT_PR/status/458164405088165888 『IA/VT』公式アカウント This event is also scheduled to be broadcasted live on their official Niconico channel.http://ia-vt.maql.co.jp/special.html IA/VT -COLORFUL- Special pagehttps://twitter.com/IA_VT_PR/status/458166814917160960 『IA/VT』公式アカウントhttp://ch.nicovideo.jp/ch159 Marvelous AQL Game Channel On April 24 it was revealed that there would be three types of PV: Original PVs, Game Original PVs and 3D PVs. Which type of PV to play the song as would not be an option, as the PV type would be predetermined. IA would also have multiple outfits which could be chosen for 3D PVs. http://i.imgur.com/CIaP8Tk.jpg In June, more information about the "Step-Up" play mode was released. It tasks the player to specifically designed challenges for every song. Examples for what the challenges can involve include attaining a certain score, getting a minimum number of “Cool” rankings for button timing, and clearing the song within a set number of misses. It was also revealed that the game's GUI can be altered by accumulating enough points to buy customizations in the in-game shop. Features that can be customized include the buttons and gauges seen while playing.http://gematsu.com/2014/06/iavt-colorful-step-up-play-mission-mode-detailed On June 17, it was announced that the game's release would be postponed until the fall. Currently, there is no officially statement as to the reason behind the delay. http://gematsu.com/2014/06/iavt-colorful-delayed-fall-japan However, on September 4, Marvelous released an official apology notice, stating that the game would be delayed once more until the following year. No further details were given as to what aspects in particular were causing the delay of the game's release, although it was mentioned that "the further improvement of quality" was a key factor in this most recent delay.IA/VT -COLORFUL- 発売日変更のお知らせ (Release Date Amendment Notice)Senran Kagrua Producer’s Vocaloid Music Game Delayed Until 2015 On February 16 2015, it was announced the game would be released in Japan on June 25.http://gematsu.com/2015/02/iavt-colorful-japanese-release-date-announced On May 29 2015, it was announced that the game would be delayed until July 30, for manufacturing reasons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bod6fXXaSzc Costumes Aside from IA's official outfit, IA/VT -COLORFUL- will include an additional 21 in-game costumes to chose from. Each costume will also include 3 color options (excluding the Casual, Gasshoutai, Party Dress, and Wedding Dress costumes).IA/VT -COLORFUL-: System Song List The confirmed songs are: *"Inner Arts" by Jin (Shizen no Teki P) *"Children Record" by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) *"Nihonbashi Koukashita R Keikaku" by Jin (Shizen no Teki P) *"Lost Time Memory" by Jin (Shizen no Teki P) *"Enmei Chiryou" by Neru *"Headphone Actor" by Jin (Shizen no Teki P) * "America" by Jin (Shizen no Teki P) *"Cloud Rider" by Hayato Tanaka *"Chiri Chiri Juso" by Kikuo *"Liar" by Nekobolo *"Lonely Child" by Otetsu *"Hajimari no Niwa" by Shirakami Mashiro *"Nokoru Natsu ni Hanataba wo" by Nodoka *"Lorelei" by 10日P (Monaca:Factory) *"Ginga Tetsudou 365″ by Ichiokuen-P (Dezzy) *"Falling Apart" by Taishi *"Kimi no Koto ga Suki de Gomennasai" by Utata P × Tory Hitsuji *"Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kiraidatta Noda" by Ishifuro *"Love Sagittarius" by Mutsuki Levin *"Overslept" by Neru *"Migawari Kibonnu" by Mabe Shuichi *"Kakshi" by Mochizuki Urara *"Pageant" by Mito *"Bye Bye Superstar" by Ishifuro *"Tsubasa New Days" by A-Bee *"Crystal Prism" by ANANT-GARDE EYES *"Party Party" by Komorita Minoru *"Re;Birth" by seleP *"Geragera to Warauna" by Ishifuro *"Bokura ni Kigeki wo Misetekure" by Jin (Shizen no Teki P) × Ishifuro *"Kisaragi Attention" by Jin (Shizen no Teki P) *"Ayano no Koufuku Riron" by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) *"Souzou/Kuusou Forest" by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) *"Kagerou≒Variation" by Yairi *"22 Seiki Kara no Hello" by Rider *"Zekkyo Paranoia" by Total Objection *"Yumemi Kokochi" by NioP *"Asu no Hikari" by Nhato *"Heisei Cataclysm" by Zips *"Liz no Naishin Kakumei" by Zips *"Yuugure no Shinsou" by Shirakami Mashiro *"God only knows" by Darvish-P *"ITYNITED IDENTITY" by Nanahoshi Kangengakudan *"killer smile" by yksb *"Kyou ga Ame no Hi Janai Toshite" by Ishifuro *"Itsuwari no Ketsui" by Shirakami Mashiro *"Adageshi Syndrome" by Mafumafu *"Yuugure Semi Nikki" by Mafumafu *"Yakubyougami" by Mafumafu *"Setsuna Drive" by Taki Yoshimitsu (9mm Parabellum Bullet) *"RACER'S HIGH" by Nanahoshi Kangengakudan *Tokyo Real World / out of survice *Yokohama Battle Line / out of survice *Koi Tsubaki Hime / PolyphonicBranch *Nakimushi Pierrot / PolyphonicBranch *Shoujo Jishouheki / PolyphonicBranch *Hoshizora no Lion / emon[ Gallery Images |-|Gameplay= IA-VT-Colorful 2014 01-22-14 002.jpg|First look at gameplay, featuring "Geragera to Warauna" stage IA-VT-Colorful 2014 01-22-14 014.jpg|Stage selection screen and difficulty options. IA-VT-Colorful 2014 01-22-14 008.jpg|More gameplay, featuring "Re;Birth" stage Iavtscreen1.jpg|Third gameplay screenshot of a 3D PV Iavtscreen2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot of an Original PV Iavtscreen3.jpg|Fourth gameplay screenshot of a 3D PV Iavtscreen4.jpg|Fifth gameplay screenshot of a 3D PV Iavt_stepup4.jpg|Screenshot showing the shop menu Iavt_stepup5.jpg|Screenshot of the options menu Iavt_stepup2.jpg|Screenshot showing a player's score |-|Concept Art= IAVTC-ConceptArt-Casual.jpeg|Artwork for "Casual" costume, as drawn by Aka Akasaka IAVTC-ConceptArt-PartyDress.jpg|Artwork for "Party Dress" costume IAVTC-ConceptArt-Gasshoutai.jpg|Artwork for Gasshoutai (Choir) costume |-|Promotional= IAVT-Colorful-Prmo.jpg|Promotional Image IAVTColorful-LimitedEditionBox.jpeg|Limited Edition Box Art IAVTC-FamitsuArticleShot.jpg|Famitsu magazine article scan IAVTC-CrystalBox-LimitedEditionItems.jpg|Promotional items to be included with IA/VT -COLORFUL- Limited Edition "Crystal Box" Famitsuscan2.jpg|Full Famitsu scan Famitsuscan1.jpg|Full Famitsu scan 2, revealing 3D oufits Ia-vt-scans1.jpg|May 2014 Famitsu scan part 1 Ia-vt-scans2.jpg|May 2014 Famitsu scan part 2 Vo50rkB.jpg|June 2014 Famitsu scan Famitsumay15.jpg|May 2015 Famitsu scan |-|Older In-game Costume Images= IAVTC-Outfit-SeeTheLights.jpg|SEE THE LIGHTS IAVTC-Outfit-Pajama.jpg|Pajama IAVTC-Outfit-Jersey.jpg|Jersey IAVTC-Outfit-Diva.jpg|Diva IAVTC-Outfit-Stage Idol.jpg|Stage Idol IAVTC-Outfit-Lolita.jpg|Lolita IAVTC-Outfit-Kimono.jpg|Kimono IAVTC-Outfit-Punk_Rock.jpg|Punk Rock IAVTC-Outfit-Nekomimi_Maid.jpg|Nekomimi Maid IAVTC-Outfit-Bunkei_Girl.jpg|Bunkei (Humanities) Girl IAVTC-Outfit-Winter_Muffler.jpg|Winter Muffler IAVTC-Outfit-Casual.png|Casual IAVTC-Outfit-PartyDress.png|Party Dress IAVTC-Outfit-Gasshoutai.png|Gasshoutai (Choir) IAVTC-Outfit-WeddingDress.jpg|Wedding Dress IAVTC-Outfit-Kawaii.jpg|Kawaii IAVTC-Outfit-SchoolIdol.jpg|School Idol IAVTC-Outfit-CyberElf.jpg|Cyber Elf IAVTC-Outfit-StreetDancer.jpg|Street Dancer IAVTC-Outfit-DanceLesson.jpg|Dance Lesson IAVTC-Outfit-Summertime.jpg|Summer One-Piece Videos References External links Official IA/VT -COLORFUL- Site Category:Games